


Unbearable Pain

by Green90



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, Crying, Depression, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green90/pseuds/Green90
Summary: Iroha was feeling empty as she was sinking to despair, Yachiyo at least was able to save her from that lonely thought, preventing the darkness from consuming Iroha further into that state of despair.
Relationships: Nanami Yachiyo/Tamaki Iroha
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Unbearable Pain

Things became quite unsimple throughout the months after Walpurgisnacht was defeated. It doesn't mean that living a normal life is the outcome when bad terms end. Not everything will be like it was in the past. It's been sometime now that the whole city is rebuilding what they've lost. Some remained broken and other just unidentified.

All emotions just seem to be outspoken by citizens one by one. Along with the other side, magical girls tried to reconcile their bonds once broken. Friendships were renewed, love has been found. All magical girls were happy.

Except....

One girl from a single group who is still feeling empty. Iroha Tamaki, a young hero, has been receiving so much pain throughout the days of relaxation. Nobody from the rest of the team were able to understand the signs of what the girl has been showing. Each of these broken pieces kept landing on the soft surfaces which contradicts the unsatisfying atmosphere surrounding the place of the unknown.

Iroha tried to fight away these emotions but the pierce kept going. Multiple methods failed from her brain. She felt suffocated by the anxiety chaining her body into a deep dark room. The wonders of the introverted place slid through a broken glass where her heart once stood. It can't be smashed unless any potential weapon could eliminate all extradinory chains at once.

Right now, Iroha is staring at the ceiling, her eyes were not as shiny as before. Could this mean that hope she once gathered just vanished so sudden?

_"Do I deserve to be...happy?"_

Iroha wondered and wondered all day long about this thought. Her soul gem didn't seem to be all murky which is very strange since usually dark emotions like these could affect the soul held captive in a gem. The pinkette gripped on the bed sheets tight, breathing heavily into the atmosphere. What image seemed to affect her so much.

She managed to find and rescue Ui, Nemu and Touka were able to live their lives at peace, Yachiyo was able to reunite with Mifuyu, every magical girl in Kamihama have their bonds repaired in a good shape, but why not Iroha though? Is she missing someone or something?

Her phone was barely touched or never used in days like this. Everyone seems to be minding their business. Why can't Iroha be so happy?

A knock was planted on her bedroom door.

_"Iroha?"_

Iroha stood silent for a couple of secobds running down. Apparently, Yachiyo was the one doing so.

_"Iroha? Are you in there?"_

The room seems to be barely stiff, the quietness are covering every noise being made. Again, no response coming from the girl.

_"I'm coming in."_

Yachiyo barges in softly, discovering the pinkette laying on her bed, downgrading the emotions on top, mainly staring at the ceiling with lost eyes now lowered.

_"Iroha?!"_

Iroha turns to face Yachiyo with those same eyes.

_"Yachiyo.."_

The bluenette slowly walks up to Iroha, concernly, leaning down to meet her.

_"Iroha...? Are you okay-"_

_"I don't deserve to be here.."_

Yachiyo was now puzzled at this sudden comment. What in the world is Iroha even saying?

_"What's this nonsense you're muttering about?"_

Iroha had tears leaking out of her eyes and slowly shuts them, now facing the other side.

_"I don't deserve you..."_

Yachiyo leans down, wanting to face the pinkette as much possible.

_"Don't you dare say such things."_

Iroha shivered, trembled at this possible feeling. She couldn't face the older girl who she admired so much since the beginning. These negative thoughts just kept lingering to her mind. It was very hard to find an escape through all, barely reprehensible.

Yachiyo sighed as she head to the door and slowly slides the door into a closure with a lock in place. Then she turns back, heading torwards the younger girl and lays down to pull her into an embrace. Iroha tries to analyze the situation though the half side of her wanted this.

_"Are you calm?"_

_"Yes.."_

The bluenette lingers her arms around the younger pinkette and smooths down the assumptions that were built up inside her. Slowly, the eyes of the girl began to normalize the color back the way it was. Those shiny pink eyes of hers. Yachiyo plants a kiss on Iroha's forehead and presumably places her chin on top.

_"You're not alone,_ _remember that."_

The pinkette nods softly and slowly rests in the arms of the older girl. She took a slight glanced at her neck and nuzzles it softly just to be sure that this is where she'll stay. Yachiyo slowly smiles and moves herself slowly just to relax the composure in place. Again, she plants another kiss on Iroha's forehead to make the insecurities go away.

_"I won't leave you in this pity of loneliness. I'll catch you many times and save you from the world of darkness. I'll be your body guard to guide you to the path of peace. I promise."_

Iroha seems to be asleep, now knowing that her safety will be secured by the older girl infront. Despair seems to be fading away but even though it may return sooner or later. Yachiyo won't allow that to happen. 

This may have happened twice, but incase if the pinkette appears to be feeling a lot reckless and depressed, Yachiyo will gladly give as much support needed and all the unconditional love that's left.

Maybe love isn't so bad afterall.

.

.

.

.

"I love you Iroha.."

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this is my second Yachiiro fanfic so far, I have another one planned but it is not yet to release. Please no hate on this. Whether you like the ship or not, keep negative opinions to yourself. Don't judge me: I ship Iroha & Yachiyo very much and I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one. I hope you like this fanfic. I'm not that good in writing fanfiction stories. Keep in mind I will do more Yachiiro Fanfics in the future, just wait for a while. Thank you.


End file.
